


扭曲的萨厨

by Milkymushroom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkymushroom/pseuds/Milkymushroom
Summary: 关于吼崽如何变成扭曲的萨厨来自塔戈的脑洞路人有（x





	扭曲的萨厨

加尔鲁什坐在属于自己的，属于大酋长专供的房间里，沾染过半神之血的血吼就这么靠在他的床边；肩上沉重结实的肩甲此时正安静地躺在不远处，铺上了柔软皮毛的地面上。半裸着上身的他双手环在胸口，身上属于战歌酋长的奇异纹身正随着他粗重的呼吸而不断起伏的肌肉鲜活地鼓动着。  
部落新上任的大酋长眉头紧锁，松垮地系在他腰间上，用麻布编制成的简单裤管底部被扎进了高度直达小腿的那双厚重靴子里，一口粗重的獠牙时不时随着脚底无节奏的敲动而左右磨蹭，发出稀碎的磨牙声。  
自从当上大酋长，一切都开始变得不对劲了起来。  
加尔鲁什再一次痛苦地思索起来，从古伊尔手中接过部落的担子究竟对与不对，仿佛一夜之间，古伊尔就从那个他所敬仰的，值得倚靠的兽人战士变成了……一个骚货。  
大酋长弯下挺得笔直的背脊，强壮的手臂撑着自己的大腿，痛苦地抱住了自己的脑袋，喉咙里发出了难受的咕噜声——成为大酋长的那天本来应该是满是荣耀，骄傲的时刻，却被夜里突然到访的绿皮兽人给毁了。  
尽管处出于自己心头那点肮脏又阴暗的想法，加尔鲁什半推半就地屈从了萨尔想要容纳他的欲望。如果仅仅是一次香艳而美好的欢爱，小地狱咆哮或许还不觉得有什么不对，反而可能会因此变得格外满足——但一连好几天，古伊尔都以同样的名义在三更半夜来找他，美名其曰是帮助他更加快速上手部落的种种事物，然而事实证明，这家伙就是欠操了才来找他的。  
这算什么？  
加尔鲁什无比痛恨自己在面对萨尔时脆弱得宛如纸片的意志力，这样畸形的关系每每在情事结束后都会折磨他整整一夜，萨尔就像一个该死的嫖客一样，在他身上爽得一塌糊涂后，拍拍自己满是他灌进去的玩意儿的屁股就走人了。  
大酋长不应该是这样的，不应该被一个兽人用语言与身体束缚着自己的自由。棕皮的战士出神地望着自己满是厚茧的手掌——这双原本只忠于自己，紧握斧柄的手，如今也要同自己的身体与欲望一同被那该死的，迷人的霜狼兽人操纵……  
他到底把兽人战士的尊严当什么了！  
木质的床沿被加尔鲁什含怒的一击锤得有些微凹陷，巨大力道让其结实的框架都开始抖动。  
“加尔鲁什，你该收收你的脾气了，总不能一直这么暴躁。”  
萨尔甫一进门便看到加尔鲁什对着床沿就是气势汹汹的一拳头，震得床上简陋的用具在上面弹跳了一下。  
加尔鲁什看见萨尔穿着单薄的萨满法袍走进这间不久前还属于他的房间，蓝眼兽人健壮的身躯把白色的布袍撑得满满的，宽大的兜帽遮住了他一头柔滑的黑发。  
萨尔抬手把头上的兜帽掀了下来，露出霜狼兽人坚毅的面容，湛蓝色宛如宝石一般的眼睛正满是包容地看着坐在床边的兽人。  
加尔鲁什喉咙里咕嘟了一下，尖尖的耳朵突然泛起了些许不甚明显的红。他偏过头，不再看着踏着月色前来对他进行“辅导”的兽人。  
“……还真是准时啊，酋长大人。”加尔鲁什满是嘲讽地说道，金色的眼睛里满溢着对萨尔的不屑。  
萨尔皱起了眉，对加尔鲁什话语中的攻击性百般不解：“……实际上今天还是稍微晚了一些的，不过我想这并不是什么问题。”  
“嗤——这也能算得清楚？果然是……”骚货。  
加尔鲁什把话在嘴里转了一圈，将最后两个字咽了下去，复又抬起手，双手交叠着放在胸口，“今天又是什么事，需要你来‘帮助’我？”  
萨尔见他再次恢复到往日般谦虚乖巧，纵然心里有些许疑惑，还是从善如流地坐到了他身边：“今天是关于试炼谷那边……”

加尔鲁什耐着性子听完萨尔为自己讲述种种关于杜隆塔尔区域内的事项后心头的焦躁感已经堆积到一个濒临爆发的边缘——即将到来的，半强迫式的欢爱步步逼迫着他，让他不得不压抑着心中暴起的火气。  
“好了——”萨尔长舒一口气，转头看向一脸不爽的加尔鲁什，站起身走到他面前，将自己粗糙厚实的手掌按在了战士肌肉虬结的胸前：“接下来让我帮你发泄一下精力……”  
属于萨满火热的气息喷洒在加尔鲁什的面上，比他略小一些的獠牙轻巧地敲上他的下唇，兽人湛蓝的眼珠在他眼前合上，属于他人温暖又粗糙的手掌缓缓游移在他健壮的躯体上，四处按压着他富有弹性的肌肉。当萨尔湿漉漉的舌头撬开自己的唇齿时，加尔鲁什下意识地迎了上去，与萨满一同分享起了彼此黏糊的唾液。  
操。  
加尔鲁什心里暗骂着自己不争气的欲望，手上却十分诚实地伸进了萨满被解得松垮的布袍，顺着他结实的腰部留恋地磨蹭。  
腰间的软肉被拿捏住且来回抚弄的感觉让萨尔不自觉地哼了一身，一直紧绷的身体也随之放松下来，顺理成章地靠在了战士的身上。  
加尔鲁什粗暴地掠夺着萨尔口腔中的空气，许多透明的液体顺着两人咬合的齿间流下，顺着他的锁骨一路滑进了胸腹。属于他的一双有力手掌一路蹭着萨尔弯起的背脊挪到两块高高挺起的蝴蝶状的骨头处，火热的掌心肆意揉捏着萨满手感极佳的肉体。  
跨坐在他身上的萨尔不满地扭了扭腰，早已情动的身体被加尔鲁什撩拔得愈发火热，两腿间粗硕的肉根也被刺激得翘得高高的，隔着裤子跟面前强壮的兽人同样兴奋起来的肉棒互相磨蹭着，企图从这一星半点的摩擦中获取些许快感。  
察觉到萨尔身体放荡反应的加尔鲁什一手揽着他的腰，一手伸进了萨满的胯间，将他涨得粗大的玩意儿掏了出来，并用自己宽大的手掌裹着这根肉棍来回撸动。  
“这样爽吗，大酋长？”加尔鲁什紧贴着萨尔的耳尖，低沉的嗓音穿过他的鼓膜，一路传达进他有些混沌的脑子里。  
“啊——我已经不是……大酋长了……”萨尔靠着加尔鲁什强壮的身体，双手扒拉着他后背结实的肌肉，双目放空地说道：“爽……”  
“操！”加尔鲁什感受着身上这位酋长饥渴的动作，放在他腰间的手迅速滑进了胯间那条宽松的裤子里，顺着两片臀肉驾轻就熟地找到了萨尔早已空虚不已的后穴。  
属于兽人粗大火热的手指轻松挤进了他早已被肠液沾染的后穴，萨尔满足地呜咽一声，浑身都力气都像是被抽走了一般，整个人都挂在加尔鲁什身上。粗糙的指腹在肠道里四处磨蹭，顶着自己敏感的前列腺狠命顶弄——明明只是一根手指，萨尔却有种正在被狠狠侵犯的错觉。  
“里面都湿透了，就这么想要吗！骚货！”很快，加尔鲁什的三根粗壮手指便能在萨尔湿漉漉的后穴里来回抽送，粘稠的肠液有不少被粗暴的动作带了出来，沾湿了深色的布裤。  
“你不是也——呜！”萨尔隔着布料感受着加尔鲁什粗大的肉棒在他手中来回鼓动，忍不住伸手把这根凶悍的粗棒从束缚中解脱出来。狰狞的肉棒上密布着暴起的青筋，犹如婴孩拳头般大小的顶部正汩汩地往外留着腥臊的淫汁，棕色的肉棒被透明的淫汁沾湿，变成油亮的颜色，格外粗大的根部被茂盛的毛发遮挡，却仍然不减他的威慑力。萨尔只觉得身体愈发空虚，但身体前后却被这位强壮的兽人战士紧紧把控住，甚至还被几根手指顶得上下颠动。  
忍无可忍的加尔鲁什把手从萨尔的肠道中抽出来，带着一手粘滑的汁液，动作迅速地把他宽松的布裤拉到了腿弯处，露出了萨满身前正一抖一抖甩着淫液的肉棍和身后淫荡地开合着的肉穴。  
加尔鲁什抱着萨尔的两片臀肉，将这位兽人战士从自己腿上抬起，就着萨尔双腿环在自己腰间的姿势，将自己硬的快要炸开的肉棒对准早已松软得不像话的肉穴狠狠地戳了进去。  
随着“噗叽——”一声，加尔鲁什粗大的肉棒顺利地填满了萨尔空虚的肠道，粗砺的柱身与硕大的头部一路开拓着肠道里柔软的肉，将原本紧致的空间尽数变成他的形状。肉与肉摩擦的火热快感让萨尔忍不住仰起头，紧抱着战士头部的双手也不住地颤抖，显然是舒服到了极致。  
“被填满的滋味怎么样？大酋长？”直到耻骨抵上萨尔富有弹性的臀肉，加尔鲁什才停止了进入的动作，整根肉棍都深埋在萨满火热紧致的肠道内，享受着里面蠕动绞吸的服侍。  
被塞满的快感让萨尔有一瞬间的失神：“舒……舒服……”但就此停驻的肉棒让他不甚满足地摇了摇腰，迷蒙的双眼毫无焦距地盯着加尔鲁什光滑的头顶，“你——”  
“操死你这骚货！”加尔鲁什骂了一声，抱着萨尔的身体便开始上下颠动，粗大火热的肉刃不断穿刺着萨满的身体，把他后穴里紧致的肠肉来回蹂躏。被征服和被塞满的诡异满足感混合着快感从尾椎骨一路窜上后脑，在皮层处炸出爱欲的烟火，被抬得高高的，又重重按下去的萨尔爽得涎水四流，只得高高地挺着腰背，手里抓着战士的肌肉狠命揉捏。  
加尔鲁什被萨尔火热的身体吸得浑身舒爽，每一次都用上狠劲撞击肉穴中最柔软的部分，再顶着那一块肉轻轻顶撞，直到萨满发出舒畅的叫声才肯接着操他。  
大敞的布袍将萨尔高高挺起，变成硬粒的乳首随着加尔鲁什的抽插一次次送到他嘴边，小地狱咆哮索性一口含住了这淫乱的乳粒。柔软而有弹性的口感让战士舍不得停下舔吻这小小一块肉粒的动作。  
“啊——”被獠牙轻柔剐蹭的乳首带来的刺激感丝毫不亚于身体被进出的感受，萨尔挺腰将自己的胸膛更为紧密地贴向正操干着他的兽人战士：“好舒服啊——就要……！”  
“只靠后面就爽成这个样子……”加尔鲁什闻言，狠狠按住萨尔的身体，对着肠道里最为敏感的地方以极高的频率挺动了起来，“是不是只要是男人的肉棒你都能爽成这样？”  
“不……啊！”被这令人癫狂的快感来回冲刷的萨尔嘴巴大张，大量涎水从他的嘴角流下，露出大量眼白的眼睛此时正无神地望着房间的顶部，身体里的肉棍得寸进尺地蹂躏着他的肉体，让他健壮的躯体爽得一抽一抽的。  
“操！真爽！”加尔鲁什突然紧紧抱住萨尔的身体，骤然紧缩的甬道让他爽得头皮都要炸开，膨胀到极限的肉棍在肉穴中兴奋地跳动，血气从身体各处上涌的头部，将他整张脸都变成情欲的红色。  
“接好我的种！骚货酋长！”加尔鲁什狠狠地顶进萨尔的身体最深处，精液从他根部两粒硕大的囊袋中泵向尿管，再顺着头部的小口尽数喷洒在萨尔的身体深处。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊——”火热的液体一股一股地打在被操干成嫣红颜色的肠道内，被内射的屈辱感与刺激感让他胯下那根肉棒在毫无爱抚的状况下一甩一甩地喷出粘稠的浊液，一道道白色的液体从尿道里喷出，打在了加尔鲁什健硕的腹部，并顺着上面隆起的沟壑流到了毛发中。  
再次在萨尔身体里灌满浓精的加尔鲁什靠着萨满的肩头轻喘着气，纵使不再硬挺也显得格外粗大的肉棍此时像是塞子一样堵住了自己精浆的出口，让它们全都留在萨满的身体里。  
没等他回味完这场酣畅的性事，萨尔便撑着他的肩头把他的肉棒从后穴中拔了出来，被堵住的精水顺着大开的孔洞争先恐后地往外淌，不少还滴到了他的腿上——“呼……”萨尔长舒了一口气，眼角还带着高潮后的红潮，但一双蓝色的眼睛却无比清醒，“如何？压力有没有缓解一点？”  
加尔鲁什张了张嘴，又讷讷地闭上，撇过头不去看这位摆出一副关切模样的兽人。  
萨尔自讨了个没趣，呼唤水元素稍稍清理了一下身体，动作娴熟地爬上了战士身后的床，招呼加尔鲁什一同入睡。  
又一次，再一次变成了这样。  
加尔鲁什恨恨地咬着牙，背对着躺在萨尔身边，金色的眼珠下悄然酝酿着漆黑的风暴。

萨尔像往常一样，在他与加尔鲁什都开始逐渐习惯的时间点踏上了奥格瑞玛的土地，在道路上零星巡逻着的守卫见了他，纷纷放下了手中的武器，向他这个前任大酋长恭谨地行礼——即使不再担当领导部落的重任，萨尔依旧是受到整个部落尊敬的领袖。  
拢了拢身上被风吹得有些许散开的布袍，萨尔向停驻在他跟前的守卫们挥了挥手，便加快了脚上的步调，一门心思地往曾经他的住处，现在应该属于他兄长的孩子，加尔鲁什的地方赶去。  
曾经的大酋长嘴边挂着笑，轻轻推了推被关得严丝合缝的大门——一路所见井井有条的奥格瑞玛令他心生愉快。  
兄长的孩子，如今也是一名出色的领袖了。  
随着厚重门板向后翻卷的沉闷声响，萨尔一脚踏进了这个算不上十分宽敞的房间。加尔鲁什赤着上身，手里握着血吼正站在昏暗房间的正中央。深褐色的板甲仔细地护住了他下半身结实有力的双腿，而与之配套的那两块大得吓人的肩甲则不知道被丢到哪里去了，将战士一身威武的雄躯展露在外。  
萨尔对他今天一反常态的装束有些疑惑，忍不住问了一句。  
“加尔鲁什，你今天怎么——”  
“——拿下他！”  
加尔鲁什怒目圆睁，金色的眼睛里燃动着怒火，手中的血斧在空中划出一道弧线，遥遥得指向了尚还站在门前的萨尔。  
随着加尔鲁什的命令，从屋里的角落中猛地冲出几个人影，宛若利剑一般瞬间就冲到了萨尔的身前。没有配备武具的他被这突如其来的变故打了个措手不及，只得左右支绌地抵挡着兽人战士们的攻势。  
很快在围攻中败下阵来的萨尔被兽人战士们死死把控着手臂，肩膀处也被巨大的力量压制住，只得狼狈地低下了身子。  
“你们这是——呜呜！”被禁锢的萨尔不甘地扭了扭身体，却被人用更大的力气扯着肩膀按住。正当他想说些什么的时候，一块散发着腥臭气息的布料狠狠地塞进了他大张的嘴里，咸腥的味道伴随着浓厚的汗臭味盘旋在他的口腔与鼻尖，多重的不适感让他几欲呕吐，但被紧密填充的口腔却完美地堵住了任何他想要从嘴里吐出来的东西。  
萨尔冷静地观察着现在的形势：除开正压制着自己的两位，站在加尔鲁什身边的还有三名兽人战士，他们都是精锐中的精锐——库卡隆，只效命于大酋长的部队。  
加尔鲁什将手中的血吼交与一名库卡隆后便走到了萨尔跟前。他看着这位霜狼氏族的酋长用他湛蓝的眼睛带着愤怒与不解死死地盯着他，反而畅快地笑了起来——“现在你还以为能掌控我吗！还以为你下作的手段能够让我屈服吗！”加尔鲁什俯下身，平视着他曾经无比憧憬的人，眼底带着浓重的轻蔑，有着粗壮獠牙的嘴里颇有些咬牙切齿地说道：“我现在才是大酋长！”  
但加尔鲁什发现，本应该因为自己对他的拘束，对他的侮辱而变得愤怒的萨尔在他说完那些话后，那些原本存在于他眼中的怒气与疑惑宛如清风一般，忽然就不见了，取而代之的是一如往常的，犹如湖水一般平静而包容。  
金眼的战士陡然瞪大了他的双眼，愤怒的红光在他的眼中一闪而过，浑身的肌肉都因为暴怒而块块隆起，手臂上的青筋也随着攥紧的拳头而变得清晰可怖。粗重的喘息从齿缝间溢出，带着灼热的气息撒在萨尔的脸上。  
“你为什么——”  
加尔鲁什话说到一半，又迅速将即将出口的质问吞进肚子里，瞪着他有些发红的眼，凶悍的利齿在嘴里发狠地磨了磨，气势汹汹地转过身，对着在后面待命的三位库卡隆做了个手势。  
“如果这还不能让你理解我如今的身份……”  
萨尔看着兽人战士们手里拿着一捆结实的麻绳将自己的手在背后绑了个结结实实后才放开了手上的压制，但仍然有不小的劲加在他的肩头，让他寸步难行。  
“……那就让你尝尝部落最勇猛的战士们对你的‘鞭挞’。”加尔鲁什侧过头，带着阴鹫的目光看向萨尔，“反正只要是男性的鸡巴都能让你这个骚货爽上天吧。”  
萨尔瞪大了眼睛，嘴里“呜哇”地乱叫，厚实的舌头不断顶着嘴里的那块被唾液浸湿的咸腥布料，试图将之吐出去。  
“就这么期待吗？你这个骚货酋长！”加尔鲁什向库卡隆们使了个眼色，看着萨尔被压着走到房间正中央被铺上了柔软的动物皮毛的地方，“好好地‘服侍’我们的萨尔酋长……”

萨尔以一个丢人的姿势趴在地上，被反捆在背后的双手让他只能勉强用下巴撑起自己的头颅，看着原本一身结实板甲装束的库卡隆兽人们一件件地扒掉自己身上的装备，露出他未曾见到过的，这些精英兽人们的粗壮肉体。  
“……失礼了，酋长。”  
说话的是一位留着部落传统发髻和胡须的兽人，淡绿色的皮肤上隆起的肌肉正随着他行走的步伐正一鼓一鼓地上下起伏，遍布战痕的肉体与他胯下那根不知何时就充血勃起的肉棍映入了萨尔的眼帘，让他浑身都不由自主地发起抖来。  
“唔唔——”萨尔扭动着自己被束缚的身体，手臂上鼓起的肌肉驱使着捆在一起的双手上下摇晃着，试图从即将到来的施虐中挣脱出来，但这微弱的反抗被一双带着灼人温度的粗糙手掌给制住了。兽人战士双手带着不容反抗的力量将他的双腿屈了起来，将他摆成了一副趴在地上臀部却高高翘起的淫荡模样，就连原本隐藏在臀缝中的肉穴也因为这个屈辱的姿势而暴露出来。  
“您知道吗，酋长，我很久之前就想这么干了——”萨尔听着在身后压制着他的兽人自语一样说道，同时用他带着厚茧的双手在自己身上四处游走，仿佛对他的身体爱不释手一般磨蹭，属于他的硬烫的肉棒也戳着他的大腿根开始轻缓的前后抽动，“您把我从监牢中救出来时候那样耀眼的光芒……让我兴奋不已！”  
萨尔突然睁大了眼睛，湛蓝的双眼中满是难以置信的情绪，浑身都肌肉也因为突如其来的刺激而紧绷起来：属于兽人厚实又柔软的舌头，带着令他不适的湿滑感顺着他的大腿处逐渐往上游移，所过之处那份粘腻的触感让他难受地颤了颤。  
柔软的肉条很快就顺着他吊在胯下的两颗圆滑的囊袋往上滑倒了股沟处，被加尔鲁什那根巨物调教得松软的肉穴轻易被这灵活的玩意儿刺了进去。  
“呜——”完全新奇的触感让萨尔双腿有些发软，兽人粗糙又灵巧的舌头正在他的后穴里仿佛肉棒一般来回进出，坚硬的獠牙死死抵住他的臀瓣，而火热的舌头带着湿滑的唾液很快就将周围的毛发沾湿。被异物玩弄的肉穴很快便知了趣，一紧一舒地迎合着精英兽人舌头的抽送。萨尔听着后面传来的不知道是自己的肠液还是兽人口水发出的淫糜水声，满面潮红地闭上了眼睛，仿佛这样就能将自己淫态百出的身体忘得一干二净。  
“呼——真是谢谢款待啊酋长。”身后的兽人从萨尔的股间抬起头，浓密的胡须上一百白茫茫的水光。他动作粗放地用手背抹了抹嘴上的液体，余光望到萨尔本该软软地垂在胯间的肉棍不知何时也已变成一根硬挺的玩意儿，“原来酋长也不是没在享受啊……”  
“哼！骚货……”  
加尔鲁什抱着手倚在墙边，听着库卡隆兽人的感叹，暗骂了一句。  
“接下来，要上真家伙了！”兽人直起身子，一手握住自己涨得发疼的肉棒对准了跪趴在地上的萨尔一片水光，被他的舌头玩到一开一合的肉穴上，用滚烫又硕大的顶端在上面来回磨蹭。  
渴望被充满的欲望来回折磨着萨尔的理智，火热的肉棒在肉穴口来回地蹭着，但就是不肯往里面更进一步，越来越瘙痒的肠道顺应他的心意分泌出了更多的肠液，就连自己早已沦为摆设的肉棍也淫乱地流下一根晶亮的丝线。  
“呜……”萨尔难以忍耐地主动挺起屁股，用自己最隐私的部位向着身后的兽人挺了挺。如此大胆又淫荡的示意让蓄势待发的兽人呼吸陡然粗重起来，青筋遍布的粗大肉棒对着萨尔饥渴无比的菊穴狠狠地戳了进去。  
“唔啊——好紧！”肉棒突入时，饥饿的肠道立马紧紧裹住了这根粗砺的柱体，肉与肉之间紧密的摩擦让兽人战士愉快地嘶吼起来，鼓动的肌肉与浑身的血管将大量的血液泵上了他的上半身，巨大的红潮遍布了他绿色的皮肤，令他浑身都变得更加燥热起来。  
萨尔更是爽得浑身一抽，肉棒猛地跳了跳，将顶端不断渗出的淫汁甩得到处都是。  
坚硬又火热的肉棒带着不容拒绝的力量来回进出着自己的身体，略有上翘的弧度每每都能结结实实地碾过每一寸软肉，敏感点被来回戳刺的感受宛如电流一般窜上了他的脊椎，让他的身体先于思想顺着肉棒抽插的节奏前后摇摆着。  
突然，头皮上传来头发被粗暴提起的刺痛感，萨尔半眯着眼看到眼前棕色皮肤的兽人正挺着自己深色的肉棒不怀好意地看着他。腥臊的气味从眼前这根热气腾腾的肉棍上不断传进他的鼻尖，习惯享乐的躯体不由自主地咽了口唾沫，萨尔狠狠地眨了眨眼睛，试图把自己过于淫荡的本能反应遮掩下去。  
“萨尔酋长一定很想吃吧。”兽人战士低沉的嗓音带着笃定的语气说道，随后一直堵着他的布料被人扯了出来，带着大量他的涎水一同飞到了一旁，“还请萨尔酋长不要把我伤到了。”  
“你们——唔！”  
还没等萨尔出声制止，兽人粗大的手指就捏住了他的下颌，将自己的肉棍顺着大张的嘴送了进去。兽人们引以为傲的肉棒很顺畅地就抵住了萨尔的喉咙口，食道口的软骨紧紧顶着意图冲破这狭小甬道的头部，不让它更进一步。  
比之前的布片更为咸臊的味道一寸寸地涂满了他的口腔内壁，上颚被硕大的肉棒剐蹭过的酥麻感直达他的大脑，差点让他把守不住口腔最深处的关卡，让这根火热的东西侵犯到更深处的地方去。  
上下两张嘴都被塞满的充实感让萨尔油然而生了被彻底征服的错觉，在自己口腔与肠道中来回抽送的肉棒带着滚烫的热情将他的身体都要融成一滩水，连绵不断的快感让他仿佛看到了幼时在角斗场看到的那些沦为泄欲工具的战败者——只不过这次，主角换成了他自己。  
“嘶——怎么突然这么……！”握着萨尔结实腰肢大力操弄兽人闷哼了一声，随后浑身肌肉紧绷地按着萨尔的腰更为凶猛地进出着，巨大的力量甚至让他的腰都往下塌了一块，带着肠道也因此变了个角度，肉棒也轻易地刮过更为隐秘的地方。  
“哦哦哦！全都吃进去了！”库卡隆扯着萨尔的头发，一直将自己的肉棒送到了他口腔的最深处，然后轻易地穿过了那块本牢不可破的关卡，顶进了更为紧致的食道中。被兽人胯下浓密毛发磨蹭着脸颊的萨尔觉得自己有些喘不过气来，窒息的感觉让他涕泗横流，湛蓝的双眼眼角居然带着些许晶莹的水光。  
“你们两个动作快点！我们仨可是什么都没爽到！”慢了一步而被冷落的三名库卡隆看着萨尔空有一身结实雄壮的肉体却只能被雄性的肉棒玩到上下出水的淫态，胯下同样粗硕的棍子也充血挺起，此时正在他们自己的手里抽送。  
“操！”在萨尔身后辛勤耕耘的兽人骂了一声，随后狠狠地插到了肠道最深的地方，膨大的肉棒狠狠抵住尽头的位置：“把我的精液都吞进去吧！”  
随后，一股股火热的液体拍打在萨尔柔软的肠道中，并随着身体的姿势往更深的地方倒灌进去，心理与身体一同得到满足的他浑身战栗着，努力将自己的身体往兽人身上贴，胯下的肉棒也一甩一甩地将大量白色的液体尽数撒在地上柔软的皮毛上。  
“唔——我也！”  
因为高潮而突然缩紧的口腔与食道让正狠干着萨尔上面那张嘴的兽人爽得嘶吼出声，肉棒粗暴地顶开紧缩的通道，势如破竹般进到了最深的地方，大量苦涩又咸腥的粘液畅快地喷洒在了他被操成肉棒模样的喉道中。为了不被噎到，萨尔只得大口大口地吞起来自雄性的精华，不断滚动的喉结让此时的他显得格外淫荡。  
变得疲软的肉棒在离开他的口腔时，萨尔下意识地伸出带着些许精浆的舌头挽留般地舔了舔硕大的顶端——“果然和大酋长说的一样，真是个骚货！”  
另一根火热的肉棒在他眼前鼓动着，散发出摄人心魄的雄性气息：“不……我不是——咿！”  
刚刚高潮过无比脆弱的身体被坚硬的热棒不由分说地破开肠道，顺畅地滑进了伸出——比之前那位更加粗壮的边围结实地塞住了意欲往外淌的精水。  
“看起来萨尔酋长并不想浪费在身体里的精华，我就帮你堵上好了！”  
“唔唔——”  
“萨尔酋长这么‘能干’，想来同时伺候三根也不是什么难事吧。”唯一被闲置的库卡隆战士有些气闷地挺着胯下的肉根走上去，伸手解开了绑着萨尔的麻绳，正蹂躏着他后穴的兽人会意地坐了下来，双腿大张地坐在地上，将萨尔的双腿分开成惊人的角度，分别放在自己两条雄壮的大腿外，将他死死卡在自己怀里，靠着自己的腰部从下往上狠干着他。  
两根一样火热的肉棒一齐凑到萨尔跟前，被这浓郁的气息熏得双目失神的萨满淫荡地伸出舌头在两根不断往外渗着水的肉棒上舔了舔。  
两名兽人抓着萨尔正上下撸动自己肉棒的手放到了正用硕大头部玩弄着他口腔的两根巨物上，上面粗砺的青筋与灼人的热度让他紧紧圈住这两根肉棒，一边吞吐舔吻着腥臊的顶端，一边握着柱身上那层薄薄的皮前后撸动。  
将萨尔圈在怀里狠操的兽人把手放上了他两片雄壮的胸部，对着他早就硬成两粒硬块的乳粒磋磨起来。  
被三根肉棍一齐侵犯的萨尔浑身都爽得痉挛了起来，大张的双腿正以不自然的频率抽动着，直挺的背部也止不住地颤抖。  
“嘶——又被操到射了吗？”正操干着萨尔已经被蹂躏成嫣红色肠道的兽人感受着他身体里不正常的紧致与湿热，讥诮地问道。  
被萨尔的精水喷了一腿的兽人把手中沾上的精液在他脸上抹了抹，挺着自己的腰往他嘴里抽送：“我看这已经是被干到潮吹了吧！”  
被中出到肚子都有些微微鼓起的萨尔双目无神地看着兽人绿色的，遍布毛发的结实腹部，嘴里随着肉棒的抽插下意识地缩紧口腔。兽人们颜射过后遍布在他全身上下的粘稠精液挂得到处都是，不少正随着他被颠动的频率在空中晃着。  
又一次被操到高潮的萨尔翻着白眼，口中的舌头不由自主地伸得长长的，将之放到了顶端正一张一合的肉棍的下面，方便精浆顺着自己的舌头流进嘴里。  
腥臭的精液再度充满他的口腔时，射无可射的身体难受地缩了起来，但剧烈的快感依旧压榨着他的尿道口，存储在膀胱中的液体代替精液，伴随着剧烈的高潮从萨尔的肉棒顶端喷射出来，来不及闭合的嘴角流下了大量精汁，顺着胡子滴到了正往外喷着黄色腥臊液体的肉棒上。  
“啊啊……啊……”  
萨尔低垂着脑袋，精液顺着獠牙的缝隙往下一滴滴地掉落，早已披散，染上精水的头发也松散的地黏在他的背上。

加尔鲁什看着萨尔浑身都是兽人战士们最火热的精华，嘴里，脸上，身上都流满了白色的粘稠液体，就连被操到合不上的后穴也不停地向外淌着精液。  
“如何？战士们的‘服侍’还算满意？”加尔鲁什提了提仰躺在地上的萨尔，“骚货！”  
“加尔……呃……加尔鲁什？”稍稍回神的萨尔发现库卡隆们不知何时退了出去，只留下自己和加尔鲁什在这间满是麝香气味的房间里。  
“承认吧！你就是一个只要是雄性鸡巴都能爽飞的骚货！”加尔鲁什俯视着萨尔，金色的眼睛里满是轻蔑的嘲讽。  
“说什么帮助我……这些话还以为能骗到我吗！你就是想来挨操！”  
“现在我才是大酋长！别以为这些下作的手段能捆住我！”  
望着加尔鲁什宛如得胜一般得意的模样，萨尔突然有些讷讷无语：“……并不是你想的那样，加尔鲁什，我只是……”  
加尔鲁什看见霜狼氏族的酋长再次用他那该死的，仿佛什么事都能接受的可恨眼神看着他，如此平静与执拗，就好像今晚施加给他的羞辱不存在一样。  
他神经质一般抓起萨尔粘滑的头发，将他扯到自己跟前，愤怒令他的脸上满是红潮，不断跳动的额角与圆睁的双眼无不证明他正处于暴怒中。  
“你为什么——”飞溅的唾液喷了萨尔一脸，加尔鲁什用手死死箍住了他的脖子，把他从地上提了起来：“为什么不恨我！”  
“我羞辱你！鞭挞你！折磨你！你为什么不憎恨！”  
“只因为我是大酋长吗！只因为我是你该死的尽职对象吗！”  
越来越稀薄的空气让萨尔脸上逐渐变得青紫，难以呼吸的感受驱策着他的双手不断扒拉着加尔鲁什的手臂。  
“你到底把我当成什么了！”  
怒不可遏的加尔鲁什在萨尔快要断气的前一秒将他松开。浑身无力的萨尔瘫软地跌坐在地上，捂着自己的脖子不断咳嗽，些许精液从喉咙里被喷洒到了外面。  
加尔鲁什睨着浑身都是精液的萨尔，突然伸手扯开了自己的裤子，将不知道挺了多久，已经涨成紫黑色的肉棒掏了出来，按着萨尔的头，用滚烫的柱身在他脸上狠狠地拍了两下。  
萨尔被脸上的刺痛激地从窒息的感受中回神，抬眼看了看加尔鲁什宛如冰渣一般都目光，抖着手握上了这根远超常人的巨物，同时也张开了自己已经被许多人开拓过的嘴，主动将他的肉棒含了进去。  
加尔鲁什甫一进入这湿热紧致的空间，剧烈的快感就窜遍了他全身，早已囤积多时的精液便有些许流了出来，只得双手攥拳，狠命抑制自己的冲动——一旦想到如此美妙的地方刚才被许多兽人享用过，他就觉得无比火大。  
莫由来的火大。  
加尔鲁什动作粗鲁地扯着萨尔的头发，将自己的肉棍从他的口中抽出。在萨尔还未能反应过来时，一把将他抱了起来，转身丢到了他们欢爱过好几日的床上。  
萨尔靠在床头结实的木板上，看着加尔鲁什动作笨拙地解着下半身的装甲，疲倦从心里翻滚着涌了上来——  
我怎么会憎恨你。  
加尔鲁什粗壮火热的肉棒对着他满是精液的肠道粗暴地捅了进去，习惯了这种滋味的身体反射性地缩紧了后穴，引得强壮的战士一阵吸气，好一会儿才继续在他身体里来回穿刺。  
我把你当成了什么。  
萨尔把手勾上加尔鲁什的脖颈，抖着酸软无力的双腿圈住了他结实有力的腰腹，纵然已经得不到什么快感，身体还是顺着他的动作前后晃动着。  
你是格罗玛什之子，战歌氏族的酋长，是荣耀的战士。  
右肩上传来的疼痛让萨尔浑身都紧绷起来，加尔鲁什的獠牙狠狠地扎进了他的皮肉，鲜血顺着伤口在肌肉上蜿蜒流淌。骤然紧缩的肠道令加尔鲁什兴奋地抱着他的身体，顶着他最深处的软肉反复顶弄。  
我对你的感情只能是一种……侮辱！  
属于加尔鲁什的，滚烫的热情在他的体内爆发，竟是比任何一位库卡隆的量还要惊人，仿佛无止境一般的灌注让萨尔更为紧密地贴上了战士雄壮的身体。直到他的肚子重新被精液灌满时，加尔鲁什才喘着气松开了咬在他肩膀上的嘴。  
萨尔眯着眼看了看犹有怒容的加尔鲁什，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。  
就这样吧。  
混沌与黑暗包裹着萨满的意识，不断地下沉到无人到访的深渊中。


End file.
